deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy vs Freddy Fazbear
Off-Season, Episode 5 Indie Horror at its best ' Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 2.48.12 PM.png|'Necromercer''' Indie Aw Man (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Bendy vs Freddy Gog.png|Gogeta46power ' '''Description' BATIM Vs FNAF! Two popular horror games will face off in a fight to the death. 'Intro' Necro: Indie Horror has been one of the most popular genres in the past years. But none have topped the games known as Bendy And The Ink Machine and Five Nights at Freddy's. ''' '''Mercer: Bendy, the ink demon. Necro: and Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, And It's our job to anlyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Bendy creeps into DEATH BATTLE!!!! Necro: At Joey Drew studios something evil lurks. That evil is Bendy, the ink demon. Mercer: Born from the infamous ink machine Bendy has a wide array of powers that come from him being made of nothing but ink. Necro: Bendy can paint entire rooms with ink just by being present, short-range teleportation, and Bendy is also completely immune to physical attacks, only being able to be hurt by liquid or energy based attacks. Mercer: Bendy can create Searchers, which are creepy as fu-(Gets smacked in the face.) Necro: Keep it PG. Necro: Bendy's regeneration is insane. As long as there is a single drop of ink left of him, Bendy can reform to maximum potential. Mercer: Bendy can create other ink creatures, other than the Searchers. ''' '''Necro: During Bendy's short fight with the Projectionist he killed the monster who had been terrorizing Henry for a long period of time. He tore it's head off with ease. Assuming the projector's head was made of steel, aluminum and plastic, bendy would have to exert a minimum of six hundred and eighty pounds of force. Mercer: Bendy also dodged bullets from a Tommy gun. Automatic fire moves at somewhere around three thousand, six hundred and fifty-nine miles per hour. Necro: Bendy tanked bullets from that Tommy gun and a beating from a wrench. ''' '''Mercer: Bendy has a super form that multiplies his strength speed and durability by roughly three times. Necro: The form's name is Beast Bendy. Mercer: Beast Bendy is stronger than Boris, an ink creature that can send cracks throughout entire stone floors in a single punch. The floor was roughly sixteen yards wide, and assuming a concrete composition, the force needed to crack the floor as severely as it was cracked is thirty-one thousand five hundred and six pounds of force or fifteen and a half tons. Necro: While Bendy's is powerful and his regeneration is amazing, without the ink machine Bendy's ink becomes finite, or very limited. The ink machine provides Bendy with infinite ink, so without the ink machine, his power becomes very limited, and once he runs out of its game over, man. Mercer: But even with such a massive weakness, Bendy is still a powerhouse.' Bendy: ... (No quotes) Freddy Fazbear jumpscares DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Freddy Fazbear is a bear animatronic who has lots of controversy surrounding it. Originally stationed in Fredbear's family diner, Freddy was one of the most popular animatronics around until a certain incident in 1987 soured the public's opinion of Freddy. So, the Fredbear diner was shut down and after twenty years or so of being inactive, a new restaurant was opened. Mercer: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! It's... pretty fucking awful. I mean, some guy in a purple suit just decided to kill kids for....some reason. Anyway, he stuffed the corpses into the animatronic suits. Yuck. Necro: So, naturally the corpses began to rot and the corpses were found, and surprisingly the pizzeria was not shut down. Mercer: So, enough backstory. What exactly can this bear do? Well a decent amount of stuff actually. Freddy can seemingly teleport short distances, crush a child's skull, jumpscare the shit out of you and that's just to name a few things. Necro: Freddy can summon wheels of pizza and hurl them at his foes as if the were ninja stars, sing a song and heal himself or sing a song and increase his stats (attack, defense and such.) Freddy is also powerful enough to tear other animatronic such as Foxy or other animatronics, some just as big or bigger than him to shreds in just a few strikes. Mercer: As Freddy is made of metal he can't feel pain, and he can survive many things most other things should not be able to survive. Necro: Continuing on with to a deeper look into Freddy's physical strength, Freddy can easily toss tables around, which weigh about forty pounds or so and Freddy is said to be able to lift a large arcade machine and toss it around as it weighed nothing. The standard arcade machine weighs about 250-360 pounds, meaning Freddy is much stronger than a normal human, He can also crush a grown man's body (Ribs) with ease, meaning Freddy must have a grip which is superior to at least 1,080 psi or about 0.57 tons of force. Mercer: Despite all of his strength, Freddy has quite a few weaknesses. First off, Freddy functions on six hour time limit, only being able to function for the hours of 12PM to 6AM. He is also extremely vulnerable to flames and water as he is run off of electricity and Freddy will also not attack anything that looks remotely like a small child. But even with all of these weaknesses Freddy Fazbear is not one to be trifled with. Freddy Jumpscares The Camera. 'Set' Necro: All right, the combtants are set. Mercer: Let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for DEATH BATTLE! ' Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 3.06.31 PM.png|'Necromercer''' ' '''Fight' As night fell at the Joey Drew Ink Studio, Joe honestly hated is job. As a lowly postman, Joe always got stuck with the worst, late night jobs. He got out of his car and knocked on the door, the door falling open. ' '"Okay, well... That's odd." Joe said as he continued into the building. As he reached a back room, a heard a creak and then a crash. The post man turned around, to see a massive black mass standing behind him. "Oh God!" The post man screamed, as the monster impaled him through the chest, instantly killing him. The monster was none other than Bendy, an ink demon. Bendy then went outside to check in the man's truck...maybe there was some food or something in there... All Bendy found was a large box. Bendy dragged the box back into the studio and opened it up. Suddenly, a large brown fist slammed the monster in the face, knocking him back. A large brown bear robot lept out of the case, and he was very, very angry for being locked up in a case. (This robot was Freddy Fazbear by the way.) Bendy got back up, growling, ready for a fight. FIGHT!!!! Freddy and Bendy rushed at one another and began to circle each other, like wild animals preparing to fight... Bendy rushed forward, slashing at the bear. Freddy avoided the attack, quickly chucking his microphone at Bendy, striking the ink demon in the chest, where it stuck doing very little damage. Bendy rushed forward once more, attacking once more, knocking the animatronic into a wall. Freddy recovered quickly, smacking the ink monster back once more, angering him rather greatly. Bendy and Freddy went back to circling each other once more, still looking for an opening. Freddy would once more attack, striking his foe in the face, damaging his foe's face badly. Bendy struck Freddy in the chest, cracking the animatronic's chest. Both moved back again, with Bendy quickly slamming his fist into the ground, smashing the floor apart, knocking Freddy off balance. Freddy regained his balance, and rushed forward impaling Bendy, causing him to spray ink all over the walls. Bendy backed up, his regen finally slowing down. Bendy realized he was losing ink far to fast to keep up with his opponent. He had to escape. Bendy quickly turned and rushed away, sprinting down the halls, before stopping in a large room with a massive machine in the middle of the room. Freddy had followed, getting into the room, preparing to kill Bendy, only to see the monster standing in front of a large machine, with large amounts of black ink spraying the creature, causing him to grow larger. Freddy quickly began to sing into his microphone, a glow surrounding the robot. The robot quickly finished singing and rushed forward, when suddenly a massive black hand smacked him back, smashing the robot through a series of walls. Freddy quickly sang his healing song, his wounds closing up as soon as the song was finished. It was Beast Bendy. Beast Bendy and Amp. Freddy(his stats are boosted) approached one another, ready to finish this fight. Beast Bendy and Freddy began to slash and punch one another, before begininning to grapple. Both slammed each other into walls and desks, shattering them into pieces. Bendy then flipped himself onto his back, causing Freddy to go flying, smashing through another wall. But at this point, Freddy's damage was catching up to him. With no MP left, Freddy could no longer heal. Electricity crackled from his wounds. Bendy got back up, already healed. The massive beast stomped over to the damaged robot and lifted him from the ground. Bendy slowly began to crush Freddy, who was barely able to kick Bendy, which allowed him to get free. Freddy lept back and quickly summoned multiple pizzas and launched them at Bendy. The ink demon avoided all the pizzas, then, casually appearing behind Freddy. Freddy could only turn around in time to see Beast Bendy's hand coming to wards at speeds to fast for him to track. Bendy's hand tore through Freddy's chest, killing the robot in an instant, his body breaking down after Bendy hit it a few more times. K.O.! Bendy is seen resting next to the ink machine Freddy's pieces are shown. Results Necro: Ouch. Mercer: Jeez, Freddy got stomped agin. Necro: Yeah. Freddy's stat boosts and healing was deadly, but when compared to Bendy's version of those skills, they just paled in comparison. And due to Freddy's limited MP, he would eventually run out of skills and ways to keep himself alive, especially considering the fact that Bendy was far, far out of Freddy's league physically. Popup: Both Have killed humans before, But Bendy has shown himself to be far more deadly in a fight then Freddy has ever shown. Mercer: And, with all that against him and Paired with Bendy's immortality, Freddy had literally No chance of winning. Necro: Seriously! Freddy could not really hurt Bendy, as he does not have any type of energy attack,or anything that could stunt Bendy's Regen. Mercer: Looks like it was Freddy's last night. ' Finale38.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: The winner is Bendy.' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Animal vs Demon themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:EmperorDedede Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed by Necromercer